Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 + (7 - 1 \times 5) \times 9 $
Answer: $ = 10 + (7 - 5) \times 9 $ $ = 10 + (2) \times 9 $ $ = 10 + 18 $ $ = 28 $